Problem: A red pair of socks costs $$20$, and a silver pair of glasses costs $$2$. The red pair of socks costs how many times as much as the silver pair of glasses costs?
Solution: The cost of the red pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the silver pair of glasses, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$20 \div $2$ $$20 \div $2 = 10$ The red pair of socks costs $10$ times as much as the silver pair of glasses costs.